Seven Days
by Ahlena
Summary: UA. Seven Days est un programme psychologique qui consiste à jumeler deux adolescents, chacun aux prises avec leurs problèmes, pendant sept jours. Bella Swan et Edward Cullen vont le tester. À leurs risques et périls.
1. Introduction

**Résumé:** UA. Seven Days est un programme psychologique qui consiste à jumeler deux adolescents, chacun aux prises avec leurs problèmes, pendant sept jours. Bella Swan et Edward Cullen vont le tester. À leurs risques et périls.

**Mon blabla:** Merci tout d'abord de vous intéresser à cette fiction. J'ai mis du temps à avoir le courage de poster et j'espère que cela satisfera toutes vos attentes! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. (En même temps je vais pas raconter ma vie. Mais je pourrais. :P)

**Attention:** Cette fiction contient de l'auto-mutilation, un joli langage fleuri ainsi que d'autres horreurs. Et peut-être un lemon ou deux, on verra comment nos ados se débrouillent. ;)

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Introduction  
Seven Days with who?

Je hurlai. Le sang s'enfuyait de mes zébrures à une vitesse affolante. Pire, mon angoisse accélérait le flux ; je faiblissais. J'eus tout le mal du monde à me redresser, serrant mon poignet meurtri contre ma poitrine et titubai jusqu'à l'évier de la salle de bains. Je m'accrochai fermement au rebord de porcelaine et fit tourner de mon poignet intact le robinet d'eau chaude.

- Charlie ? hélai-je avec urgence.

Pas de réponse. La tête commençait à me tourner. Je détachai mon membre sanguinolent de ma blouse chaude et tachée et le plongeai sous l'eau. Un nouveau cri me fendit les lèvres.

- CHARLIE ?

Mon propre hurlement me glaça les sangs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de frayeur, mais d'un appel à la mort. Mes forces m'abandonnaient, mon poignet semblait martelé par quelque chose, l'eau qui le frappait se colorait de rouge. L'évier, le carrelage, toutes surfaces blanches étaient recouvertes de gouttes ou de flaques d'hémoglobine.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier m'apprirent que Charlie était proche. Il attaqua nerveusement la poignée de la salle de bains, la faisant remuer avec empressement, en vain. J'avais verrouillé la porte avec de prendre ma douche, ce qui constituait à la base mon seul objectif. Mais la douleur, la lourdeur de _son_ absence m'avaient rattrapées. J'avais perdu pied. Saisi et décaler les lames de mon rasoir. Et slash.

Désormais, j'avais peur. Ça chauffait, saignait, m'étourdissait. Depuis la barrière qui nous séparait, mon père ne cessait de geindre mon prénom. Ou alors criait-il ? Un bourdonnement sévère m'envahit les oreilles, entre sifflement et martèlement. Je m'efforçai de lui répondre dans une série de « Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa… ! » frénétique et terrifiée. Des lumières dansèrent devant mes rétines. Je sentis le jet d'eau bouillante survoler ma main, valser sur mes doigts, et vis le monde rebondir vers l'arrière. Je chutai, dérapai dans une marre de sang et me cognai fort la tête contre la baignoire. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

La voix rauque et familière de Charlie me tira de ma torpeur. Il faisait exagérément clair, tant et si bien que la luminosité m'agressa les yeux. Je tentai de rouler sur le flanc. Impossible. Quelque chose de froid, de mou, de solide me retenait prisonnière de ma position. Paupières papillonnantes, je baissai les yeux. Des fils, des tubes, que je tentai d'arracher.

- Oh oh oh ! Pas de ça, Bella, fit Charlie en m'arrêtant de justesse.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Je déteste l'hôpital et tu le sais! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein, pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut pas Charlie qui me répondit, mais un médecin charmant à l'allure effroyablement sexy. Il s'approcha lentement, contourna mon lit et vérifia je ne sais quoi sur l'écran d'une machine postée sur ma droite.

- Vôtre père l'a fait pour vous sauver la vie, Isabella. Vous vous êtes entaillée le poignet et avez perdu beaucoup de sang. C'était ça ou la mort.

Loin de m'aider à pardonner mon père, les paroles du docteur firent monter en moi une colère noire. Je serrai les dents, refoulai les larmes qui assaillirent le coin de mes yeux. Si j'avais été en mesure de redresser la main, j'aurais pointé sur Charlie un index accusateur.

- Tu m'as empêchée de le rejoindre ? TU M'AS EMPÊCHÉE DE LE REVOIR ? m'écriai-je.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ma réaction. Le docteur me héla doucement. Je l'ignorai superbement, frustrée. Un écran rouge tomba devant mes yeux. La fureur. Pour qui se prenait-il de me sauver la vie alors que mon seul but était de _le_ rejoindre dans la mort ? Ma famille m'attendait de l'autre coté, et lui m'en arrachait ?

- Je… je l'ai fait parce que tu as hurlé, Bella. Tu es ma fille, je t'aime et si tu crois que je vais te laisser crever comme ça, tu te trompes ! aboya-t-il, complètement amoché de la vie.

- Mais tu me détestes ! rétorquai-je, acide, en me soulevant du mieux que je le pouvais.

Les mains glacées du docteur me plaquèrent sur le matelas. Concentrée sur Charlie, je l'entendis vaguement mander une infirmière et un calmant.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Bella ! Tu as changé, voilà tout. Je tente juste de… de…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, éclatant en sanglots. Le docteur le prit par les épaules et le guida hors de la chambre. Un remerciement de la part de Charlie m'apprit qu'il s'agissait du docteur Cullen. Quelques instants plus tard, une grande cernée au visage porcin fit irruption dans la pièce, seringue à l'appui. Je me débattis. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura une volée de mots doux, de phrases réconfortantes qui me donnaient envie de sauter du lit et de fuir. Cette femme ne m'inspirait pas confiance, en majeure partie à cause de l'aiguille avec laquelle elle tentait de m'embrocher le bras. Elle attendit patiemment que je m'épuise et planta le pic de métal gelé dans ma veine. Je grognai, remuai. L'infirmière s'éloigna en trottinant, satisfaite. Une soudaine vague de calme, de fatigue me déferla dessus.

Je sombrai, une fois de plus.

* * *

Après seulement six jours, je fus à même de rentrer. Le docteur Cullen, qui m'avait prié de l'appeler Carlisle tout au long de mon séjour à l'hôpital, avait fait pression sur ses collègues pour me laisser sortir plus tôt, au fait de mon agacement. Charlie n'était plus revenu qu'une fois, et je l'avais accueilli avec tant de venin et de rage qu'il ne s'y était plus aventuré. Quant à Renée, ma mère, elle avait téléphoné une bonne dizaine de fois… par jour, et il avait fallu inventer une histoire sur le tas pour qu'elle cesse de rappeler.

Je me laissai glisser hors du lit et me rhabillai. Charlie avait emporté quelques de mes vêtements, que l'infirmière à la tête de truie m'avait rendus. Vêtue de la tête aux pieds, je quittai ma chambre sans un regard en arrière. Cet endroit me rendait folle – trop blanc, trop clair, trop odorante, de ce parfum stérile légèrement citronné qui vous soulevait le cœur. Mon poignet avait été étroitement bandé, ce qui brimait mes gestes et faisait accroître mon ire.

Comme indiqué, je me rendis au bureau du docteur Cullen, dans lequel m'attendait aussi mon père. Il leva furtivement les yeux sur moi, croisa la dureté de mes prunelles et reporta son attention sur Carlisle. Un silence lourd s'installa. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Alors ? On y va ? questionnai-je avec impatience.

- Une minute, sourit aimablement Carlisle. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Du pied, il repoussa l'une des deux chaises qui traînaient en face de son bureau, l'autre d'ores et déjà occupée par mon géniteur. Cette histoire puait plus encore que les couloirs aux relents d'agrumes. Méfiante face au sourire sincère de l'homme en sarrau, je m'installai sur la chaise, posant les fesses à l'extrémité du siège, prête à me relever à tout moment.

- D'après Charlie, vous avez beaucoup changé suite à la mort d'un être cher, débuta le médecin.

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de l'injurier salement. Après tout, il avait été ma seule distraction pendant ces six longues journées, le seul qui s'était attardé pour discuter un tant soit peu de trucs courants, banaux. Étrangement, ça m'avait aidé à me reposer. Le temps passait plus vite en sa présence.

- C'est une réaction tout à fait normale, m'assura-t-il sans se départir de son rictus, mais dans ton cas, dangereuse. Isabella, j'ai longuement discuté avec votre père. Vos relations avec vos amies, vos soudains accès de colère ainsi que votre attitude suicidaire est à traiter au plus vite.

Je bondis comme un ressort sur mes deux pieds et écrasai ma paume sur la table. Ce geste m'arracha une grimace de douleur – mon poignet avait absorbé en grand le choc de l'impact.

- Je ne veux _pas_ consulter un psy ! Ils n'écoutent absolument rien de ce qu'on leur dit et servent le même discours à tout le monde !

- Bella… intervint Charlie de son habituelle voix rauque.

- Il n'y a pas de Bella qui tiennent ! fulminai-je. Ils sont payés un prix de fou pour s'écraser dans des fauteuils de luxe et rire de la malchance des autres !

- Mademoiselle Swan, votre père n'avait pas du tout l'intention de vous faire consulter un spécialiste de la psychologie, et je n'avais pour ma part aucune envie de vous en suggérer un. S'il vous plaît, plaida Carlisle, rasseyez-vous.

Je tempêtai, gesticulai, m'exécutai. Les regards des deux hommes pesèrent lourd sur mes épaules. Je baissai la tête, fixant le plancher, devenu flou à cause des larmes de rage qui m'enlisaient les paupières.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du programme _Seven Days_ de l'Association Américaine de la Jeunesse, Isabella ?

Ma réponse claqua, dans un murmure sombre.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

Carlisle étouffa un rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si marrant dans la situation, mais je préférai me grignoter la lèvre inférieure plutôt que de lui balancer mes pensées à la tronche. Mon contrôle, néanmoins, s'effritait. Mes doigts brûlaient de l'envie de péter un truc, quoique ce soit, pour me défouler.

- C'est un programme d'aide aux adolescents en difficulté. Celui-ci vous jumelle, une semaine durant, à un autre jeune dans votre situation, ou du moins, qui connaît des troubles bien à lui. Il a été testé dans divers états et même à l'étranger. Il paraît que de rencontrer un adolescent qui vous ressemble aide à réprimer vos… pulsions colériques ou vos états dépressifs, m'informa le beau docteur.

Je n'eus aucun besoin qu'on m'éclaire là-dessus. Je filai un coup d'œil assassin en direction de Charlie, qui avait fermé les yeux pour écouter Carlisle. Le traître ! Il comptait me refiler à un fou pendant sept jours ? Et si je tombais sur un pervers, un détraqué, un rebelle, une brute, un pyromane, une folle maniaque, une pétasse aux gros seins riche et pourrie gâtée qui trouve sa vie parfaite pas assez parfaite ? J'enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes et pressai fort. Je n'avais aucune envie de participer à ce truc.

Devinant que j'allais protester, Charlie me devança.

- Bella, c'est pour ton bien. Et c'est gratuit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

- Alors tu vas me donner gratis au premier délinquant venu ? vociférai-je, claquée.

- Évidemment, c'est un programme très surveillé, marmotta Carlisle, à qui je ne prêtai aucune attention.

- Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour fréquenter des défoncés suicidaires sans me demander mon avis avant !

- Techniquement, puisque vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, votre père a entièrement le droit de vous soumettre à ce prog… débuta Carlisle.

- Mais j'aurai dix-huit ans dans deux mois !

Et je refusais de m'engager sur ce plan là. Fréquenter des fous, des déprimés ? J'avais assez de mal à me supporter moi-même ! Je tolérais à peine la présence de Charlie. Le seul être que j'avais envie de voir n'existait plus. Je frissonnai.

- Navré, Isabella. Mais tout est déjà réglé. Votre partenaire a déjà été désigné.

- Un imbécile, assurément, marmonnai-je.

Carlisle pour la première fois, parut mal à l'aise, presque insulté. Je redressai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien, inquisitrice. Mon père fit glisser son siège, se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas derrière nous.

- Je t'attends dehors, m'annonça-t-il. La voiture sera devant l'entrée.

C'est ça, jette moi aux orties et défile-toi par la suite ! Lâcheur ! Je relevai d'un vague geste de la main, pendue à l'expression faciale du doc. Charlie quitta. Je fixais toujours Carlisle. Celui-ci finit par étirer un peu les lèvres dans un drôle de sourire en coin.

- Mon fils n'est pas un imbécile, lança-t-il tout bonnement, comme un commentaire sur la météo.

J'eus l'impression qu'on me collait une gifle.

* * *

Coucou les loups ! Alors, voilà, après une tentative de suicide, Bella se voit soumise au programme _Seven Days_, dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler, par Charlie et Carlisle. D'ailleurs, l'Association Américaine de la Jeunesse n'existe pas vraiment, du moins je crois. Sinon… Bah… Oui, bon, bref.

J'espère que cette intro vous a plu ? C'est pas du grand art, mais l'action viendra bien assez vite ! Oh, sinon, oui, les personnages risquent d'être OOC, mais c'est une UA, alors faut me pardonner, hein ! Une petite review ? Une critique positive, négative ? (Tant que c'est constructif, rien ne me gêne.) x3

Au plaisir de vous revoir dans le premier chapitre, qui devrait paraître bientôt, Alie.


	2. Jour 1, Partie 1

**Mon blabla:** Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès et que pour le coup, ça m'a un peu fait peur. J'espère juste que ce chapitre saura vous ravir autant que l'introduction ! Autrement… je vais demander à mon chéri chou de m'apporter une corde, ça lui donnera une bonne raison de se lever de son satané fauteuil, auquel je songe sérieusement à mettre le feu…

Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance, puisque l'introduction était plutôt courte. En quelque sorte une façon de vous remercier pour vos reviews touchantes ! Sinon, sachez que je posterai une fois par semaine, voire aux deux semaines si je suis très occupée.

Un gros merci à _Sandry_, _Lh42_, _flopy69_, _Cassy-chou_, _tiff14, Beatrice _et_ lizs_ pour leurs reviews anonymes, à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici. Un gros merci aux auteurs enregistrés également. Sachez que vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**Attention à vos yeux !** Je me répète, au cas ou ce n'était pas assez clair dans l'introduction.

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 01  
Seven Days with Edward Cullen. Day 1. Partie 1.

Depuis mon retour de l'hosto, Charlie avait _caché_ tout objet susceptible de m'entailler la peau, des couteaux aux rasoirs, en passant par les couverts moindrement pointus. Je devais donc manger avec des ustensiles de plastique et me raser en utilisant un espèce de produit moussant bon marché supposé trancher les poils à la racine. Les poils, pourtant, n'avaient pas été entièrement délogés. La crème moussante n'avait eu pour résultat que de me laisser la peau sèche et des jambes qui feraient frémir King Kong de jalousie.

Qui plus est, nos rapports s'étaient considérablement dégradés, en majeure partie à cause de ce programme – et un peu à cause des poils, je devais bien l'admettre.

Heureusement ou malheureusement (je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider), je partais bientôt. Le programme exigeait que l'un ou l'autre des partenaires passe la semaine chez son confrère, et Charlie avait préféré m'envoyer chez le doc, d'un parce qu'il n'aurait plus à subir mon caractère de cochon, de deux parce que Carlisle serait à même de réagir si jamais je sautais d'une fenêtre – et ce n'était franchement pas l'envie qui manquait.

Mon père vint toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Je considérai sérieusement de faire semblant de dormir, or j'étais habillée et à l'autre bout de la pièce à plier mes bagages, très dernière minute. De toute façon, j'avais du mal à jouer la comédie, trop franche à l'accoutumée pour mentir habilement.

- Entre.

Il fit comme indiqué, s'arrêtant sur le pas de ma porte.

- Il a encore appelé, tu sais. Tu lui manques beaucoup, Bella.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. Une vague de douleur de de culpabilité me resserra les tripes. Mes mains cessèrent de plier et d'empaqueter mes vêtements. Mon cœur eut un raté, et je dus me ressaisir avant de répliquer.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Il n'a rien fait, Bella. Il souffre tout autant que toi. C'est injuste ce que tu fais là.

Ça, j'en avais conscience. Je n'avais, en l'occurrence, pas du tout besoin de lui pour me le remettre sous le nez. Lentement, je pivotai sur moi-même afin d'aviser mon père.

- Écoute, rugis-je, je suis assez vieille pour savoir avec qui j'ai envie de discuter. Et je n'ai pas envie de le rappeler, clair ?

- Évidemment, tu as l'âge de décider de tes coups de fil. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de couper ainsi les ponts avec quelqu'un qui lutte encore pour faire son deuil, tu sais que…

- Parce que je ne suis pas en pleine période de deuil, tu crois ? Tu crois que je ne partage pas sa souffrance? Il ne t'est pas passé par la tête (j'attrapai au hasard ma bouteille de shampoing sur mon bureau et la comprimai avec mes doigts) que j'avais mal, moi aussi ? HEIN ?

Incapable de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, j'éclatai en sanglots. Mon père murmura quelque chose que mes hoquets m'empêchèrent d'entendre. La fureur et le mal tourbillonnaient en moi, claquants et brûlants comme un fer chauffé à blanc. J'allais craquer. Je le sentais.

- Sors, murmurai-je à Charlie.

- Bella, écoute…

- SORS, répétai-je, furie née, en lui lançant la bouteille.

Il se décala de la trajectoire de mon shampoing, qui heurta le mur. Le plastique se fendit, et une masse gluante et odorante se répandit de part et d'autres, pleuvant et collant sur le parquet, mes meubles, mes cadres… Je jurai, fis un pas à gauche et un autre à droite, incapable d'ordonner mes priorités. Charlie s'enfuit à pas rapides en direction de sa chambre, et s'y enferma. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, rongée par la colère, la peine et la culpabilité. J'avais été dure, sauvage. Ma tête élançait et mes joues bouillaient de chaleur.

Je restai au sol pendant un bon moment, bras enroulés contre ma poitrine, à pleurer et à me bercer. Les ronflements de Charlie me surprirent et je relevai la tête pour m'informer de l'heure. Il était passé vingt-trois heures, et je quittais tôt le lendemain matin. Je me relevai et entrepris de boucler mes bagages. Ceci fait, je nettoyai les dégâts qu'avaient causé l'explosion de ma bouteille de shampoing et filai me mettre au lit.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir, les peu nombreuses informations concernant mon partenaire me revenant à l'esprit. _Edward Cullen, dix-sept ans, lycéen, ici même, à Forks._ Je ne le connaissais que de vue, et de très loin. Tout ce que je savais de lui, je le devais à Jessica, ma meilleure amie, qui lui vouait un véritable culte. Du moins, il y avait quelques semaines de cela.

Depuis la mort de… depuis que la vie m'avait arraché l'une des seules personnes qui comptaient à mes yeux, je n'étais plus entrée en contact avec aucune de mes amies. Je n'aurais ni la force, ni l'envie de répondre à leurs questions, encore moins d'être la cible de leurs commentaires, celui que je redoutais le plus étant le fameux « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » que me balancerais indubitablement Jess.

Retour à Edward. De quels problèmes souffrait-il, celui-là ? Il conduisait une Volvo, fréquentait un joli paquet de filles, que dis-je, de beautés fatales, était aussi sexy sinon plus que les mecs sur les affiches de parfum et de sous-vêtements masculins… Ah. Et sa famille était riche, touchant plus en six mois que Charlie en trois ans – et pourtant, Charlie était flic et à ma charge. C'était le monde à l'envers. Ce mec n'avait _aucune_ raison de souffrir un tant soit peu.

Je me retournai d'un sens, puis de l'autre. Rien à faire, je n'arriverais point à m'endormir de si tôt. L'échange avec Charlie me revint en tête. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais coupable. Je me levai donc, rallumai et réglai ma lampe à faible intensité, m'emparai de feuilles et d'un stylo.

Une heure durant, je m'escrimai à rédiger une lettre à l'homme qui ne cessait d'appeler, à qui je ne pouvais faire face. Le voir soulèverait tant de souvenirs, tant de mots, tant de soirées… Je m'épanchai complètement, sans la moindre retenue, tant et si bien que des taches humides s'accumulèrent à divers endroits de la lettre. Tant pis, cela ne la rendrait que plus authentique. Une fois terminée, je la pliai en quatre et inscrivis le nom de son destinataire en lettres moulées dessus, comme on le faisait à l'école primaire. Je n'étais pas sûre de bien vouloir la lui remettre. Je décidai de la garder près de moi le temps de prendre une décision, et me fondis à nouveau sous les draps.

Je glissai dans l'inconscience en tentant de démêler le mystère Edward-Qui-Souffre, serrant la lettre sur mon cœur, et rêvai de prunelles noires et vertes qui m'observaient broyer du noir, impitoyables.

* * *

- Isabella ! Secoue-toi un peu, râla mon père.

_Tu ne vois pas que je fume ?_ aurais-je aimé lui rétorquer, acide. Je me contentai de laisser tomber ma clope et de piler dessus avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mon sac attendait patiemment, accroché au barreau de bois de l'une des chaises. Je jetai un regard noir à Charlie, puis regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour admirer la cour et le peu de forêt auquel nous avions accès, prise par un élan de nostalgie.

- Edward Cullen passe te chercher, hein ?

- Oui papa, fis-je en appuyant sur le mot papa comme la gentille petite fille que j'étais loin d'être.

- Bon… dans ce cas… retourne à l'extérieur si ça te chante, je te préviendrai de son arrivée.

Je ne me fis pas prier et fis demi-tour. La cour était trempée et une pluie fine s'abattait depuis le ciel, s'accrochant à mes boucles. Rien d'alarmant. Mes vêtements étaient humides, sans plus. Ma peau ne puait pas la pluie, dégageant toujours l'odeur de mon savon.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la masse d'arbres. J'avais envie de m'y enfoncer, de suivre le sentier, de sentir l'eau et la boue coller à mes vieilles basques, d'entendre les pas lourds et les rides de… Non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

Trop tard. Les souvenirs jaillirent et valsèrent sous mes yeux aussi clairement que si j'en écoutais le film. Tout n'était plus que lui et moi, moi et lui, sa peau, ses muscles, sa chaleur, ses vêtements horribles, ses voitures retapées, sa passion pour les loups. Son père… Son père qui ne cessait d'appeler. Mes poumons se rétractèrent. Une boule tomba et se coinça dans ma gorge. Je jetai un regard en direction de mon poignet, lequel était toujours coincé sous un bandage épais. Je ne pouvais attendre une semaine de plus. Je devais contacter Billy Black. Immédiatement.

- Papa ! hurlai-je en courant vers la porte laissée ouverte. Je fonce. Cullen veut me rencontrer immédiatement, il m'a laissé le plan, je le vois chez lui.

Charlie sembla douteux. Merde ! Trop d'empressement pour un programme qui me faisait l'effet d'une trahison… Il se tritura les joues du bout des doigts et finit par, ô miracle, me croire.

- Soit. Tu te souviens du moindre détail ? Si y'a un soucis, téléphone et je viendrai.

- Je n'ai pas huit ans, m'échauffai-je, avant de reprendre plus poliment : Promis.

- Bon, alors… Bonne semaine, Bella.

- Bye, Charlie.

Je fonçai vers la porte, kidnappai les clefs de ma camionnette et fut hélée par mon père. Mais que voulait-il, ENCORE ?

- T'as oublié ton sac, Bella !

Vraiment trop d'empressement.

* * *

Apercevoir la réserve de La Push me tordit étroitement le cœur, mais je refusai de faire demi-tour sans avoir vu Billy. J'avais posé la lettre sur le siège passager pour être certaine de ne pas l'oublier, bien que cela fut impossible : elle semblait grossir au fil des secondes. Je la fichai entre mes doigts, coupai le contact et débarquai. La maison des Black se dressait devant moi, à la fois identique et différente qu'autrefois. Ses couleurs, sa disposition, son aspect vieillot mais sympathique s'y rassemblaient toujours. Sa chaleur et sa vie avaient disparu.

Je sourcillai en apercevant une jeune femme assise sur le porche. Une adolescente que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Leah Clearwater.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? m'accueillit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Je sentis mon corps se raidir et mes poings se serrer. Nous nous haïssions tant que l'air autour ne devint qu'animosité et soif de violence.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fiches ici, Leah ? Que je sache, Jacob et Billy se sont toujours foutus de ton sort !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, les traits badigeonnés de haine pure et dure. Elle devait bien faire une tête et une tonne de muscles de plus que moi, mais je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Au fond, elle faisait presque pitié. Presque. Elle m'aurait fait pitié si elle n'était pas un comptoir libre-service d'insultes et de coups de poings. Je devais admettre que j'y allais fort, mais la voir ici me donnait des envies de meurtre. C'était ma place. Pas la sienne.

Arrivée à quelques pas de moi seulement, Leah eut une réaction des plus étranges – elle fondit en larmes. Oh, elle ne se départit pas de sa colère, mais même. Leah était reconnue comme étant la fille qui cognait, qui criait, qui frappait, qui mordait mais qui ne pleurait jamais.

- TU L'AS TUÉ, SALOPE ! m'accusa-t-elle en pointant en ma direction un index au teint foncé.

- Pardon… marmonnai-je avant de hausser d'un ton ; PARDON ? Tu sais _pertinemment_ qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, Leah ! Il était sur le point de me demander en mariage ! Comment OSES-TU affirmer que JE l'ai tué ? Si quelqu'un l'a tué ici, c'est TOI ! C'est avec TOI qu'il s'était disputé avant d'enfourcher sa bécane ! C'est TOI la pute qui l'ait poussé à s'enfuir d'ici à toutes jambes !

Je n'avais plus de souffle, et Leah plus de contrôle. Elle défaillit, haussa le bras pour me coller une gifle, s'interrompit au dernier moment. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un espèce de sourire taché de peine et de sadisme.

- Pas Jacob, dit-elle avec tout le calme sadique dont elle était capable, Billy.

Billy. _Billy._ Le prénom du père de mon âme sœur résonna longuement dans ma tête. Les paroles de Leah me tombèrent dessus comme une coulée de lave sulfureuse, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Tu l'as tué, salope. Pas Jacob, Billy. _Tu l'as tué, salope. Pas Jacob, Billy._

Le temps s'arrêta. Mon cœur fit de même. Leah me fixait, attendant avec une satisfaction machiavélique ma réaction. Je souffrais. Tant que je n'arrivais plus à mettre des mots sur les maux qui étreignaient, meurtrissaient mon corps. J'avais mal là, et là, et là, et merde. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ces endroits. Je ne réussissais qu'à me remémorer les paroles de Leah.

Tu l'as tué, salope.

Pas Jacob.

Billy.

- Non, refusai-je, hystérique. Non. Billy n'est pas… Il a appelé hier. Il n'est pas mort, Leah. Pas lui aussi. Non, non, non, non, non !

- Si, Bella. Et par _ta_ faute. Si tu l'avais rappelé, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas…

- FERME TA GUEULE !

Bondir sur Leah pour la rouer de coups fut si naturel et libérateur que pendant deux secondes, je m'effrayai moi-même. Puis elle fut de la partie, me rossant là où elle parvint à m'atteindre. D'aucuns auraient pu nous croire enlacées comme de bonnes amies en nous apercevant là, mêlées l'une à l'autre, gesticulant pour mieux frapper, griffer, pincer et mordre. Les hurlements fusaient. Je reçus un coup phénoménal dans l'estomac qui me poussa à reculer. Souffle coupé, je fis deux pas vers l'arrière sans lâcher Clearwater des yeux. L'indienne referma sèchement sa main sur mon bandage et me jeta de coté, m'arrachant un cri fort, sinistre.

Ma lettre atterrit quelque part dans la boue. Je la perdis de vue. Tout n'était que noirceur, vengeance, fureur. Je me précipitai comme un boulet de canon sur les jambes de ma rivale, m'y heurtai de tout le poids de mon corps, ce qui la déstabilisa. Privée de son équilibre, elle chuta à son tour dans la boue collante, et je me dépêchai de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et de l'agresser de mes poings, de mes ongles, lui martelant le ventre, les bras et tout ce sur quoi je pus me défouler. À chaque coup porté me revenait un souvenir.

Jacob et moi enlacés. Billy, Charlie et Jake m'offrant ma camionnette. La peluche de loup que j'avais découvert dans un paquet cadeau, tous deux fabriqués à main par Jake. Sa veste chaude qui faisait trois fois ma taille. Notre premier baiser. Notre dernier baiser. Ses cachotteries. Son rire. Nos sorties. Nos moments à nous. Nos balades dans la forêt… Puis Leah. Leah le désirant, le suppliant de la reprendre, jurant qu'elle me tuerait s'il le fallait.

Les images suivantes, je les inventai, n'ayant aucun mal à mes les imaginer : Leah allant voir Billy, lui offrant son soutient, lui affirmant que je ne pensais plus à lui maintenant que Jacob était…

Soudainement, deux bras forts m'entourèrent et me séparèrent de ma victime, laquelle était bosselée et couverte de sang. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir tuée, mais je m'en contrefichais. Tout à coup lourde, gelée, transie de douleur et de fatigue, je trouvai à peine la force de regarder celui ou celle qui m'écartait de Leah. Cheveux cuivrés. Teint pâles. Traits fermés. Prunelles vertes…

- Edward Cullen…

Il me souleva sans mal, passant un bras derrière mes épaules et l'autre sous mes genoux.

- Isabella Swan, répondit-il, légèrement plaisantin. Je suis passé chez Charlie. Tu n'y étais pas, et tu n'étais pas non plus chez moi. Ton père m'a assuré que tu serais dans le coin. Il avait raison.

Si j'en avais eu l'énergie, j'aurais remué en vociférant dans l'espoir qu'il me pose par terre. Je souhaitais récupérer la lettre, et la fixai des yeux, point blanc sur fond boueux, tandis que Cullen me ramenait jusqu'à sa voiture – rutilante. Il m'y inséra sans prêter la moindre attention à mes râles, referma sur moi la portière et repartit en direction du champ de bataille. Il disparut de ma vue momentanément, reparut et échangea deux mots avec Seth, le petit frère de Leah, dont je découvrais tout juste la présence. Ce dernier tenait sa sœur, visiblement vivante. Bon point. Un procès pour meurtre ne me tentait pas plus que le programme _Seven Days_.

- C'est à toi, je suppose, fit Edward en s'installant à mon coté.

Il me tendait la lettre, nimbée d'eau et de crasse. J'étirai le bras pour la reprendre.

- Mes trucs sont dans ma camionnette, fis-je sans prendre la peine de le remercier.

- De rien, dit-il à croire qu'il lut dans ma tête.

Je grimaçai. Il se débarrassa de sa veste d'un mouvement raide et me la lança dessus.

- Hey ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le vêtement était froid, noir et trempé.

- C'est ça ou tu me laisses encore une fois admirer « l'ampleur » et les motifs de ton soutien-gorge. Et disons que je ne suis pas fan des cerises, sans vouloir t'offenser.

J'ouvris la bouche, à la fois stupéfiée et irritée. Les lèvres de Cullen formèrent un sourire en coin qui aurait pu se révéler craquant s'il ne m'avait tant douchée. Je levai les yeux au ciel et tâtai sa veste, que j'enfilais lentement. Mes bras étaient raides à force d'avoir répété les mêmes gestes. J'enclenchai et remontai furieusement la fermeture éclair, constatant que c'était mon t-shirt et non sa veste qui débordait d'eau de pluie.

Cullen souriait toujours comme un imbécile lorsque je tentai un regard de son coté.

- Décroche cet air de ta face !

- Ou alors ?

- J'appelle mon père et je déclare que tu as essayé de me violer !

Il éclata de rire. Enragée, j'ouvris la portière à la volée et sautai hors du véhicule. Je grimpai à bord de ma camionnette et me laissai tomber sur mon siège, bougonne. Quelque part dans les méandres de mon sac, laissé sous le banc du coté passager, mon portable s'anima. Je poussai un juron et me battis avec l'espace et le fouillis de mon bagage pour le porter à mon oreille.

- Quoi ?

Je n'étais pas d'humeur et n'avais pas envie de me montrer plus courtoise.

- Suis-moi si tu le peux.

C'était Cullen. Je le jaugeai avec hargne depuis mon siège – il me raccrocha au nez, me fit un clin d'œil… terriblement sexy… et démarra au quart de tour. Connard ! tempêtai-je mentalement. Avec sa caisse moderne, luxueuse et à n'en pas douter rapide, il aurait tôt fait de me semer. Je me ruai derrière lui, ma camionnette pétaradant comme jamais alors que je la poussais au max pour ne pas perdre ce fanfaron de vue. Imbécile, bellâtre, pervers et taré !

N'empêche, le suivre jusque chez lui en le maudissant m'aida à me changer les idées. Néanmoins, tout me revint dès que nous franchîmes, lui calmement et moi obligatoirement, le seuil de sa demeure. Je remarquai d'un œil morne la beauté et la richesse des lieux. Tout comme chez moi, la maison était encerclée de forêt. Contrairement à chez moi, la maison était _vraiment_ encerclée de forêt – on ne l'apercevait pas depuis la route. Partisans des arbres et des élans ? J'avais trop la tête ailleurs pour m'en assurer.

D'abord, je fus traversée du besoin de mettre Charlie au courant.

- Bienvenue, Bella ! me salua Carlisle, avant de noter mon état. Oh, bon sang… Monte à l'étage que je te…

- Je dois téléphoner Charlie.

- Blessée comme tu es, mieux vaudrait que tu…

- Je m'en torche ! Billy est mort, je dois lui parler.

Le docteur céda et me tendit un portable. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le clavier, passai le coup de fil le plus pénible et déchirant de toute ma vie. L'âme remplie de pensées funèbres, je me mordis violemment la langue en laissant Charlie, aux prises avec sa peine. Billy Black était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il venait de perdre Jacob. De me perdre. Et maintenant, son pote.

Les mains froides et attentives du toubib me guidèrent à l'étage. Edward sur nos talons, il me fit pénétrer dans un bureau espacé. Celle que je devinai être Esmé, la femme de Carlisle, leva les yeux d'un ouvrage d'un millier de pages au moins.

- Oh, Isabella… Seigneur, mais ! Toutes ces blessures… Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me concentrai sur le mensonge que j'avais convenu de leur servir, me le ressassant pour le délivrer avec le plus de naturel possible. Edward me devança.

- Elle s'est battue avec une indienne.

- Mais merde ! rugis-je. Qui crois-tu être pour déballer ma vie aux premiers venus ?

- Carlisle est médecin, articula-t-il entre ses dents, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler comme moi.

- C'est marqué où que ça m'intéresse, hein ? Il serait l'équivalent d'un dieu que ça ne t'autoriserais pas à raconter ma vie !

Edward serra les poings, secoué par un frisson de rage. Il fit un pas menaçant en ma direction, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de ses géniteurs.

- Allons, allons, intervint Esmé sur un ton doux, compréhensif, avant que ne se déclarent les hostilités. Laissons Carlisle s'occuper de Bella. Avec ce boucan, vous avez probablement éveillé Alice.

Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Edward. Son simple nom remua une poignée de vieux souvenirs désagréables dans ma tête. Je les rangeai de coté en exécutant les ordres de Carlisle, le premier étant malheureusement « Retire ta veste ». S'il n'avait pas été médecin, je l'aurais injurié et proclamé pervers de service. Mais il le faisait pour mon bien, et cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il passa mes bras au peigne fin, faisant courir ses doigts sur mes membres gourds.

- Bon, écoute. Tu as de multiples grafignes et plus encore d'hématomes. Je te désinfecte le tout et tu n'auras qu'à filer te reposer. Il serait intelligent d'éviter les escarmouches pendant un temps.

- D'accord, bredouillai-je, honteuse.

Carlisle me quitta, s'enfonçant plus creux dans les entrailles de la pièce, remuant tout un tas d'objet. La porte s'entrouvrit et se referma discrètement sur Alice, qui faillit me refiler une crise de cœur en m'adressant la parole.

- J'adore ton soutien-gorge, complimenta-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Vous en faites une fixation dans la famille ?

Au loin, Carlisle pouffa. Alice haussa les épaules et sourit, ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle aurait dû me haïr, me fuir, me mépriser et me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais non. Elle agissait comme elle l'aurait sûrement fait en présence de ses amies (pour peu qu'elle en ait).

- Je peux ?

Je hochai la tête, perplexe et un peu réticente. Elle s'avança, me contourna et souleva mon t-shirt de quelques centimètres, cherchant à atteindre l'étiquette de mon dessous.

- Ahah. C'est un faux, annonça-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- QUOI ? Tu te trimbales volontairement avec une réplique ?

Heu… Bon. Jessica avait raison sur un point, Alice Cullen était tout de même étrange. Cela ne justifiait pas toutes ces heures passées à l'insulter copieusement en bande, une chose que Jess, Lauren, et moi avions faite par le passé. Je m'étais peut-être contentée de rester dans la coulisse et de rire pour soutenir mes amies, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais participé à cette forme injuste d'intimidation… Et que je le regrettais, là, maintenant.

Carlisle coupa court à mes regrets en revenant vers nous. Alice se proposa pour l'aider, et ensemble, ils se penchèrent sur mes blessures.

* * *

Alice me mena jusqu'à la chambre d'invités, que les Cullen avaient aménagée pour ma visite. Des draps propres recouvraient le lit et un bouquet de lilas trônait sur le bureau pressé contre le mur de droite. À gauche, une porte fermée me faisait de l'œil. Je questionnai Alice du regard.

- Salle de bains privée. Charlie a bien précisé de ne te laisser qu'un produit merdique pour te raser, mais… bon, quelle fille au monde peut survivre avec des jambes poilues comme…

- King Kong ? suggérai-je.

- Impossible, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement avec une grimace et un geste négatif de la main. Bref, du coup, je te filerai un rasoir… À condition, bien sûr, que tu ne t'entailles pas la peau.

- Et comment comptes-tu vérifier ?

- En restant avec toi, Bella !

Je passai à un cheveu de m'étouffer. J'aurais dû me la fermer. J'aurais _vraiment_ dû me la fermer.

- QUOI ?

- Oh, oh, du calme ! Je n'ai pas dit que je te rejoindrais sous la douche. Je resterai de l'autre coté du rideau, tout simplement.

Mon expression faciale – sans doute tordante du point de vue d'Alice – la fit pouffer de rire. Elle retourna d'un pas léger vers la porte et se retourna pour me mirer.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Sa bouche formula silencieusement les mots « King Kong » et Alice eut un haussement d'épaules. Je soupirai bruyamment. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice et d'énergie, et s'enfuit dans le couloir en éclatant de rire.

Alice partie, je sentis le contrecoup m'assommer. Mon corps brisé ressentit à nouveau le moindre coup porté par cette salope de Leah, mes yeux s'alourdirent de larmes, mes tripes se serrèrent à la pensée de Charlie, de Billy, de Jake. Je marchai pathétiquement vers le lit et m'y affalai. À peine calée dans le matelas, je me roulai en position fœtale et me laissai aller. Jacob était mort… et mon comportement avait poussé Billy Black au suicide. Privant Charlie de son frère de cœur. À jamais.

Le poids de la lettre prit une expansion monstrueuse depuis la poche tordue et trempée de mon jean. Je l'en tirai avec mille précautions, de peur de la déchirer, la dépliai et la relut. Certains mots s'étaient estompés. Tant pis. Je la connaissais pratiquement par cœur de toute façon.

« _Cher Billy,_

_Je sais qu'il te manque. Il me manque aussi. Chaque fois que je vois un loup, que je passe mes doigts sur la fourrure de ma peluche, qu'un couple s'embrasse ou qu'une moto passe en face de chez moi, de nouveaux souvenirs me prennent d'assaut. La forêt qui jouxte la maison m'a longtemps semblé hostile après sa mort. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive à m'en approcher, bien que les images resurgissent dans ma tête. Mon lit semble froid et morne depuis qu'il l'a quitté. Ses bras puissants me manquent._

_Comment vis-tu ton deuil ? Tu sais, Charlie serait heureux de te voir un de ces quatre. Il ne cesse de me prier pour que je te rappelle, sûr à cent pour cent que tu t'empêches de venir à la maison à cause de moi. Est-ce le cas ? Je suis tellement navrée… J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que je ne deviendrai jamais ta belle-fille. J'aimerais tellement qu'on forme une famille, comme avant… Je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste. _

_Je promets que je passerai te voir la semaine prochaine. Charlie m'a soumise à un programme de merde qui m'empêche de quitter le domaine des Cullen pendant sept jours, mais après nous vivrons notre deuil ensemble. Je suis prête. Crois-moi, je me rue chez vous à la minute ou on me rends ma liberté. Tu as intérêt de préparer ta recette Quileute, parce que je risque de me quêter une place à table !_

_Bisous du loup, Bella._ »

- Je te hais ! rageai-je. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA, HEIN, POURQUOI ? Bordel, Billy ! …Je suis seule, maintenant. Je n'ai… personne.

Je repoussai la lettre du bout des doigts. Je l'entendis s'écraser par terre dans un petit _squish_ mouillé, puis je me logeai dans le creux de mes bras, rabattis l'oreiller par-dessus ma tête et pleurai à m'en assécher les yeux.

Edward Cullen pénétra dans la pièce. Son pas lourd vint marteler mes tympans tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Comment savais-je qu'il s'agissait bien de lui ? Intuition.

- Le repas est servi, Swan.

- Fiche-moi la paix. J'ai pas faim. Casse-toi.

- Esmé a dressé un couvert à ton intention.

- Dans « casse-toi » quel mot t'as pas compris ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à dominer son début de colère.

- Ne joue pas aux torturées avec moi. Tu vas te lever le cul et venir manger, un point c'est tout. Tu n'es pas ici pour te morfondre, tu es ici pour guérir.

Ah oui. Il m'aidait vraiment, là, debout aux pieds du lit à me faire suer.

- Barre-toi. Je n'ai PAS faim.

- Écoute. Ce programme me fait chier autant que toi, clair ? Alors cesse de faire la princesse et débarque de ce lit ou je te jette par terre moi-même.

- Essaie pour voir. Pose UNE main sur moi. Et je te jure que…

Je m'interrompis, comprenant à la mine de Cullen qu'il relèverait le défi sans peine. Il n'avait pas intérêt de me toucher. Pourtant, sourcils froncés et mains tremblantes, il gronda de colère et fondit sur moi.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je coupe ici le chapitre, puisqu'il sera en deux parties ! Autrement, ça faisait trop de trucs à caser dans un seul chapitre, et la lecture aurait été infernale ! Alors, votre verdict ? Est-ce aussi bien que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Pire ? Mieux ? N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, les critiques et j'en passe. D'après mon chéri, c'est pas encore assez brutal, hm… Et vous ? Vous êtes d'accord avec lui, ça demande plus de sang et de colère ?

Bisous à tous, et encore merci pour vos reviews sur l'intro. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Re-bisous ! Alie.


End file.
